Excavator buckets are used by excavators and like vehicles to dig the earth and remove dirt. Conventional excavator buckets have a concave base wall separating two side walls that together form a bucket shape. Many of the excavator buckets have a series of teeth on the leading edge to penetrate the ground.
Because of the impact forces associated with penetrating and digging the ground, the excavator buckets have walls of thickened metal plates to withstand these forces. The hydraulic-operated arms of the excavators can lift loaded buckets up to a maximum threshold weight. As the buckets are relatively heavy because they are made of the thick metal plates, there is a limit to the amount of dirt it can carry before the maximum threshold weight limit is reached.
Furthermore, conventional buckets have a concave shape to hold and retain the collected dirt. However, collecting dirt with a concave shaped bucket has problems in that collected dirt flowing into the bucket sometimes falls out of the concave shaped bucket. There is a maximum volume of dirt collected and retained by the bucket because of the shape of the bucket.